


Mother Gothel's Good Girls

by DraceDomino



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Family Fluff, Futanari, Incest, Lactation, Love, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Romance, Sibling Incest, Snowballing, Teaching, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: What would've happened if Mother Gothel went back for Cassandra, and raised both her and Rapunzel as if they were sisters?Well, she would've been a lot happier, and this is how.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Gothel/Rapunzel/Cassandra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	Mother Gothel's Good Girls

Mother Gothel’s Good Girls  
-by Drace Domino

There wasn’t a single day that Mother Gothel didn’t think back on her decision to return for Cassandra and be overjoyed that she did. One young woman living in a tower at the behest of her dear mother was an unusual situation, one that would’ve been hard to maintain for as long as she had. But two girls? Two beautiful, precious, wonderful daughters and their kindly and protective mother?

That was a family.

There was a spring in Mother Gothel’s step as she returned to the tower that early afternoon, just like there always was these days. She had plenty to be happy about, after all - for more than a decade now, she’d been living the blessed existence of a woman with two wonderful, beautiful daughters that shared a happy home with her. Past the hidden path underneath the waterfall and into the valley, her grand tower stood tall with only a single window visible to the outside world near the very top. As Gothel returned home that afternoon, a basket looped around an arm and a smile on her face, she paused just long enough to bask in the shadow of her home, a sigh of deep contentment rising from the back of her throat.

“My lovely, lovely girls…” the dark-haired beauty murmured to herself, with nothing but affection and adoration in her voice. While her eyes darted from the base of the tower to the very tip, a youthful giggle rose from the back of her throat. “Just what mischief are you getting up to today?”

She was eager to find out, just as she always was, and headed forward with building excitement to one of the tower’s secret entrances. She’d be returning home earlier that day than usual, the result of making particularly good time on the road, and that meant even more time to share with her daughters during yet another blissfully happy day. As Gothel worked her way towards the secret entrance - nestled in between two narrowly positioned rocks - she had to take a deep, deep breath in order to angle herself within. Even then, she could feel the sides of the smoothly-polished rocks squeezing against her backside and her ample bust, both of which were quite a bit larger than they were back when she had the secret entrance built. Something about motherhood really agreed with her already lovely figure, enhancing her curves to the point that every step gave her a delightfully enchanting bounce.

Once she eased through the rocks and her plumper parts were given a chance to settle, Mother Gothel took a deep breath and gave herself the opportunity to straighten out the folds of her form-fitting dress. The men at the market were leering particularly intensely that day, and she was still glowing from the attention. Making the transition from “local, curvaceous woman of mystery and beauty” to “doting mother eager to see her daughters” was a tricky balance, but one that Gothel had practiced to perfection over these long, joyful years. With a brief tussle of her curly black locks and one last moment to relish how the market men admired her, Mother Gothel was finally ready to slink her way upstairs...and rejoin her girls in what was no doubt going to be another afternoon of mirth and pleasure.

What were her perfect angels doing this afternoon, she wondered? Was Rapunzel dragging Cassandra into another day of song and literature? Or did that rascal Cassandra convince her sister to engage again in a sparring match, complete with wooden swords and shields? Even though the girls were grown they were just as close as when they were little...probably in part thanks to Mother Gothel refusing to let them leave the tower, but still! It was wonderful seeing them safe and happy and getting along so splendidly. Even if Rapunzel wasn’t really Mother Gothel’s daughter by birth, there was no reason the girls needed to know that...especially not when their home was filled with such tremendous love.

Gothel had everything she wanted. Eternal youth and beauty. A place to call her own far away from the prying eyes of the people of Corona. And of course, two perfect, lovely daughters that were at that very moment--

“M-Mom!”

“Mother!”

As Gothel stood in the doorway of the tower’s lower entrance, she stared ahead at the scene unfolding before her with a look of tremendous shock. The basket of groceries fell from her hand and clattered to the floor below, and her palm moved to the center of her busty chest, clutching herself in surprise. Right there in the big, comfortable chair that the girls used to gather around for story time with mother, Rapunzel and Cassandra were...spending time together. And it was time that Mother Gothel never imagined the two of them sharing.

“G...Girls...you...you’re…” Mother Gothel was shocked to her core, her heart instantly set to race as she took in the scene. There was no possible way that she was misunderstanding it - no other way to interpret what was happening. Rapunzel’s golden locks were spread out on the floor as they so often were, a nest of beautiful blonde hair that she was using as a place to rest her knees upon. She was doing so right at the feet of that big comfortable chair while Cassandra was seated before her, one of the blonde’s hands stretched all the way up to keep her fingers looped around her sister’s big, throbbing cock.

What was a little handjob between sisters, anyway?

“Mom, we can...we can explain!” Cassandra held her hands out with a look of shock on her face, fidgeting in her seat and trying to rise up. When she did she found her member was still held in Rapunzel’s grasp, and it forced her to hiss from the back of her throat while she moved. “Raps, let go of it already!”

“Mother Gothel, we’re so, so sorry!” Rapunzel lamented, even though her hand was still firmly in place. Cassandra was already leaking a line of precum that was oozing down onto her palm - normally a sensation she delighted in, but couldn’t afford herself to indulge upon considering the circumstances. “Cassandra was showing me how to swordfight, and we ended up getting into a little wrestling match. And...and you know how ticklish she is, and...and and and…”

She was silenced as the older woman lifted her hand from across the room, slowly creeping towards her daughters and stepping over the abandoned groceries. Cassandra was still raw underneath her gaze, pants looped around her ankles and a blush overtaking her cheeks, while Rapunzel was practically frozen in place with precum on her hand and a worried look on her freckled features. As the curvy, looming shadow of their mother overtook the two girls they listened intently while she spoke, although it took Gothel a moment or two to figure out just how to approach this.

“H...How long have you two been...doing things like this?” she asked, her brow knit in a bit of concern. “Have you done other things, too? What more doesn’t your dear mother know about you?!”

“N-Nothing, Mom, we promise!” Cassandra was quick to add, clutching the edges of the chair and giving Gothel a firm nod. “Rapunzel just helps me with her hands sometimes. Her hands are...well, they’re a lot softer than mine. And she’s really pretty, an--”

“Aww, thank you, Cass!” Rapunzel giggled, and squeezed her sister’s shaft. “I think you’re really pretty, too!”

“Not the time, Raps.”

“Girls, girls…” Mother Gothel drew a deep breath, and as she drifted closer her arms stretched out to move a hand to the back of each of her daughter’s heads. Fingers threaded against the dark locks of her flesh and blood kin while another set slipped into the golden hair of her “adopted” child, and she looked between the two with her usual expression of comfort, love, and authority. Gothel could’ve been accused of many things. Ego, vanity, a lack of concern for the well-being of the royal family of Corona...but one thing that could never be claimed of her was that she didn’t love her daughters. The only thing she valued more than her own beauty was her lovely Rapunzel and her scrappy Cassandra, and while she stood before the two girls fidgeting nervously underneath her gaze, the older woman couldn’t help but see the scene before her as downright...natural.

After all, Rapunzel and Cassandra weren’t ever going to meet another person - so long as she could help it - so maybe it was time that the sisters received a helping hand from their lovely, caring mother.

“Rapunzel, dear, are you really only using your hand?” Mother Gothel finally asked, and then turned her attention towards Cassandra. “And you, Cassandra. Are you touching your sister to thank her for the hard work?”

From the looks that crossed both girls’ faces, it was clear that Mother Gothel had a lot of work to do. She gave a sudden huff, her hands moving to the button of the shawl she wore overtop her form-fitting red dress, unhooking it casually and flicking it across the room with a shrug of her shoulders. As she moved around the pair both Cassandra and Rapunzel watched her with interest, realizing that even if they weren’t in trouble...they had clearly made a mistake or two. The entire time Rapunel’s delicate fingers remained wrapped around Cassandra’s member, collecting the oozing precum that by that point had pooled at the crook of her thumb. She only shifted slightly when Mother Gothel moved to join her, kneeling down slowly to ease her knees against a nest of soft, golden hair.

“My daughters simply can’t be left to their own devices like this!” Mother Gothel huffed, holding a hand to her chest as she regarded the pair. “I won’t be accused of raising prudes or selfish lovers, so it’s time the two of you had a few lessons. Fortunately, your radiant and alluring mother is...more than happy to teach her dears everything she knows. Rapunzel, love? You can start by opening up your mouth, and I’ll walk you through it.”

Both Cassandra and Rapunzel stared at their mother with wide, wide eyes, unsure of how to take this sudden change. Mother Gothel’s flawless, shapely figure had settled just beside Rapunzel’s own - so close that the woman’s large bust was squeezing against the blonde’s arm, nearly nudging her out of her place in front of Cassandra’s lap. Once she was settled, Mother Gothel rested one arm around Rapunzel’s waist while the other hand stretched forward, nudging the blonde’s fingers away from the shaft of Cassandra’s member. As that solid, steady length was pried away from the gentle fingers of Rapunzel it was clear that Cassandra appreciated the mature grip of her mother just as well, and soon that line of precum was free to nestle against a new home.

“M...Mom, is...is it okay for you to be...to be…” Cassandra drew in a deep breath, nearly white-knuckled as she grasped the arms of the chair. “...helping?” The response she received was a raised brow from the older woman, and Mother Gothel’s voice chirping into the air with a smug, satisfied tone riding atop it.

“It’s no less okay than what you two mischevious girls have been up to,” she offered coyly, and then turned her attention to the blushing Rapunzel. “Go ahead, dear. Lips parted. Tongue out. Show Mother just how much you want to help your dear sister.”

“A...All right, Mother Gothel,” Rapunzel nodded after a few seconds of hesitation, during which she let her hands brace against the inside of Cassandra’s thighs. With a deep breath rising in her chest she started to shift forward, her eyes locked against her sister’s fidgeting cocktip as her thick, throbbing length was left peeking out from the grip of Gothel’s fist. Obeying her mother’s orders, Rapunzel stretched her lips wide and allowed her tongue to dangle free from her mouth, curving it perfectly to cradle just underneath her sister’s tip. As soon as she had that flavor on her tongue Rapunzel’s caring and affectionate nature very quickly overtook her, and it wasn’t long before the entire head of Cassandra’s member vanished into her mouth, hidden as Rapunzel’s lips closed around the ridge and the girl unleashed a satisfied, happy noise at the flavor. “MmmMMMM…!”

“I think she likes it, Cassandra,” Mother Gothel chirped, her brow lifting as she gazed across Cassandra’s trembling frame. “Relax, dear. Rapunzel and I love you very, very much...and we simply want you to be happy.”

“Okay, Mom...and...and uh, thanks,” Cassandra was such a polite girl, and it could never be said that she wasn’t appreciative of all of the things Mother Gothel - and her sister Rapunzel - did for her. At the request of Gothel she made a focused effort to allow herself to relax, taking a long, deep breath and releasing it while she focused on the sensations rocking through her. The sight of Rapunzel’s pretty lips wrapped around the tip of her cock was something that she’d undeniably thought about over the past few months, but to finally have it? To finally feel her sister’s tongue grazing down the underside of her shaft, to shiver under the attention of that warm, wet delight? It was more than she could bear. She gave an excited shudder as she spread her thighs a little wider, whispering with a heavy blush dashing across her face. “Raps, that...that feels so good, Raps.”

“You’re doing a wonderful job, Rapunzel,” Mother Gothel cooed, and squeezed the slender blonde against her all the more. She allowed her hand to leave Rapunzel’s waist so it could comb gently down the back of her flawless hair, and when she neared the base of the girl’s neck she gently nudged her forward to escort more of Cassandra’s cock inside. Her voice was delicate and sweet like a good mother’s shoulder, and she nuzzled her nose to the edge of Rapunzel’s ear while she whispered in her warm and inviting voice. “Just a little deeper, dear, and then back again. Just like that. Ohh, Mother’s so very, very proud of you…”

Rapunzel was practically glowing. It was impossible for her to hide the smile on her face as she slid her mouth down to the base of Cassandra’s shaft, ushering every inch inside even past the point that Gothel pushed her. Her eyes closed as she focused on taking it, and though it was a bit of a strain she managed to persevere - all with a joyful murmur in her throat and the corners of her lips lifted to a grin. So happy. So delighted. So...loved. When Cassandra moved to brush fingers through her hair and Mother Gothel gave her a kiss on a cock-stuffed cheek, Rapunzel nearly convulsed in a moment of excited bliss right then and there, but she just barely managed to hang on while continuing to gulp down her sister’s inches.

The two girls found a whole new level to the depths of their sisterhood, ushered to that point by their dearest mother. Gothel’s hand was slowly shifting up and down on Cassandra’s length until she saw the black-haired girl squirm in her seat, and she knew exactly what was around the corner. It was a certainty that Rapunzel knew as well - she was a smart girl that had been using her hands for who knows how long on her sister’s shaft, and she could tell the signs as Cassandra trembled on her tongue and tightened fingers in her hair. Gothel’s palm pumped quicker and Rapunzel’s tongue grew all the more active, drawing in long, savored moments of flavor as her eyes lifted anew so she could gaze at Cassandra’s impending orgasmic face.

“R...Raps...M-Mom, I...I don’t...I can’t hold…” A few threads of Cassandra’s hair fell out of place as she started to groan, her hips lifting from the chair as she started to pump forward. Rapunzel giggled and was wise enough to pull her mouth up to the tip of her sister’s shaft, prepared to bob right off of it the second her cum started to be unleashed. She wouldn’t want to choke, after all! In the same moment even Mother Gothel became more daring, and while she felt Cassandra’s shaft spasm within her grasp, she dropped her head low to press the faintest kiss to the side of her daughter’s cock. Just beside Rapunzel’s lips, allowing both of their breath to cast down on that trembling, finally releasing cockhead. When Cassandra started to cum she allowed her head to snap back with an intense groan, eyes crossing as she experienced a joy that had never blessed her before...but now that her entire family was in the room, it seemed like anything was possible. “Ahhh…!”

Rapunzel claimed the first taste of spunk before her lips flew from Cassandra’s tip, and she was left giggling as that twitching rod began the sticky, sloppy process of painting her cheeks. While her member was guided by the measured hand of her mother, Cassandra squeaked out in profound glee as she unleashed her load, squirting it in rope after rope across Rapunzel’s beaming face. The young woman was joyfully showering in it, her mouth open wide and trying to collect as much as she could, though as her hands lifted to her cheeks it was clear she wasn’t too picky about where it went. She slathered it over herself, rubbing it against her flesh and ushering more against her tongue, looking overjoyed as Cassandra’s cock just kept twitching and trembling.

“Ohh, Cassandra, it’s so warm! And it tastes so good, I can’t believe I never tried it before!” Rapunzel’s voice was hurried, lest she keep her mouth closed for too long and miss a single bit of flavor. By the time the fit young woman was nearly finished with her orgasm Mother Gothel was squeezing her cock with a tense grip, wagging it back and forth so that shivering tip could bounce against Rapunzel’s outstretched tongue. With one last slurp the blonde tucked the final few drops past her lips, and giggled as she looked at the two with messy, messy features. “So? What do you think? Does it make my skin glow? Do I look pretty with it on my face?”

“You look nearly as lovely as your mother, Rapunzel,” Gothel chimed up, and her hand gently tilted to take her daughter’s chin. As she neared the blonde Rapunzel’s eyes went wide, and she offered a gasp of her own in the split second before her lips were claimed, listening to Mother Gothel’s hungry, lusty tone. “But let’s clean you up a little.”

The older woman’s tongue snaked out, collecting a healthy dollop of Cassandra’s cum from Rapunzel’s chin before sliding it to meet her daughter’s mouth. While the blonde quivered and swiftly melted underneath the surprising attention from her mother, Cassandra’s throat went tight and her heart raced, the poor thing’s mind barely able to keep up. There was a surge of something akin to jealousy that pushed through her in that moment while she watched Gothel and Rapunzel kiss, her own cream ushered into the mix, but in a frustrating state she wasn’t really sure who she was jealous of. Her desire to take the spot of either Rapunzel or her mother was nearly overwhelming, and it all culminated as the tomboy finally burst from the comfort of the chair, dropping down to her knees and throwing herself into the mix.

“Don’t forget about me!”

As she fell to join them, the curvy older woman stretched out an inviting arm, swift to pull her against them so Cassandra could weave her tongue into the kiss and rejoin her family just as she desired. After all...Mother Gothel didn’t forget about Cassandra all those years ago, and she sure wouldn’t now.

***

“I’m...I’m a little nervous,” Rapunzel murmured a few minutes later, staring up at the faces of the two most important women in her life - or to be more accurate, the only two people she had ever knowingly met. It was just a little bit after she was officially cleaned up by a pair of wiggling tongues, and now the blonde was laying flat in the center of her mother’s bed - her clothes stripped away and her slender, naked figure exposed to two sets of loving eyes. While her ludicrously long golden locks fanned over the edges of the bed in every direction, Rapunzel was squirming back and forth, resisting the urge to cover up her modest, bare breasts or the pink, slickening slit nestled between her thighs. “Are...are you sure it’ll feel good, Mother?”

“It’ll be wonderful, dear Rapunzel,” Mother Gothel assured her, her hands lifting to the shoulders of Cassandra, who was kneeling in between herself and the prone blonde. While Cassandra knelt in the same bare state with her still-wet cock exposed, Mother Gothel was the sole one among the trio that was still completely dressed, that snug-fitting red dress clinging to her like a second skin. As she leaned against Cassandra from behind, the plump frame of her breasts squished up against Cassandra’s neck, giving her head someplace comfortable to rest while her mother’s arms slowly pawed down her frame. With a comforting coo escaping her throat, Mother Gothel squeezed her true daughter’s breasts, fawned fingers down her belly, and then eventually moved to grasp her member - squeezing it back to a state of excitement as she whispered to her darling girls. “Trust your mother. Cassandra? You know what to do, dear.”

“Y...Yes, Mom,” Cassandra chimed up, and spared a glance over her shoulder, blushing and gazing at the older woman with truly admiring eyes. “You’ll help me, right?”

“Darling, you’re eighteen, you’re old enough to do it without my help…” Mother Gothel chuckled, though her arms continued to draw tight around her daughter. “But...I’m always happy to be there for my angels.”

From there, Rapunzel laid with widening eyes and a moistening entrance as Mother Gothel assisted Cassandra in claiming her. Together, the two women lifted the blonde’s slender legs up into the air, looping them over Gothel’s shoulders as Cassandra dipped in close. At Gothel’s urging Cassandra’s cocktip was soon gliding back and forth across Rapunzel’s bare entrance, and the two sisters were looking at each other with heated expressions and wordless whimpers by the time Cassandra finally penetrated her. That moment alone was the direct response of Mother Gothel bucking her hips forward, helping one daughter to ease into the other, and fully encouraging Cassandra’s instincts to take control.

Naturally, they did - it seemed like the apple didn’t fall far from the tree. By the time Cassandra was a few inches deep into her beautiful sister she was already rocking back again, her backside falling against Gothel’s lap and receiving another swift bump to push ahead anew. With the comfortable frame of Gothel’s full and glorious breasts supporting her, Cassandra soon found herself at a reasonable pace - rocking her hips back and forth while gazing down with admiration into the eyes of her beloved blonde sister.

“Raps...Raps, we’re...we’re really doing this!” she trembled in excitement, and her pace quickened of her own volition. As Rapunzel’s arms threaded up and over her shoulders and Gothel’s curly hair framed Casasndra’s features, the two sisters shared a laugh and a loving exchange, with the tomboy of the two dipping down to steal a kiss against Rapunzel’s waiting lips. Amidst it, she gave a quiet whisper - not necessarily meant for the ears of their mother, but still loud enough that Gothel could pick it up, and smile all the more proudly. “...I’ve...I’ve wanted to do this for so long, Raps, I…”

It took all of Mother Gothel’s strength to hold back from cheering her beloved daughters on, worried as she was to ruin their moment. While Rapunzel and Cassandra started to kiss the older woman remained mostly quiet, though she still labored on Cassandra’s behalf, holding her tight against that curvy, dress-clad figure, helping to throw her weight into each slow and steady thrust. She was fucking her adopted daughter by proxy using her own flesh and blood’s cock, and the once-wicked-hearted woman was compeltely shameless in that moment. What was there to be ashamed of, after all? She was merely a loving mother completely engrossed in the bond her sweet, sweet daughters shared.

Cassandra and Rapunzel continued to kiss, and while their lips remained on each other for the moment, neither one of them forgot about mother dearest. Rapunzel’s hands reached out far enough until she could grab the red velvet of her mother’s dress, serving as a constant reminder of how desperately she wanted her near. And every time Cassandra bucked back against Gothel’s figure she let herself linger there for a long, loving second until her mother ushered her ahead once more.

With so much pleasure shared between the three, it wasn’t long before Cassandra found herself at yet another limit. The wonderfully warm, wet entrance of her sister was simply too much for her to resist, and with Gothel helping her drive forward in one more fierce shove, she lodged herself deep to begin unloading her torrent. As she did so, Rapunzel gave a giggling moan and squeezed her sister all the tighter, whispering fond words of how warm it was against Cassandra’s lips, and just how much she desperately, deeply loved her sister. And though in that moment Mother Gothel served as little more than a curvy, warm weight against Cassandra’s back, she nonetheless nearly cried. The sound of Rapunzel’s joyful whispers, the way Cassandra was trembling against her...even with Rapunzel’s still-trembling nethers gripping Cassandra’s shaft, she stretched her arms out wide and hugged them both, whispering as she worked her mouth to the side of Cassandra’s throat.

“Ohh, my beautiful girls! I love you so very much!” Her voice was honest and sincere - more than she had ever thought possible. More than the woman that once kidnapped someone else’s child ever would have mustered, were it not for the paradise she found in having a family. It wasn’t just a clever name she had taken - motherhood clearly suited her. “I couldn’t have asked for a lovelier pair of daughters in this big, cruel world!”

As if to further prove how fortunate Mother Gothel was, Cassandra looked over her shoulder at the same moment that Rapunzel smiled from below, and both girls reached out to lay their hands against their darling mother.

“Mom?”

“Mother?”

The daughters loved each other...but they were a family. And Mother Gothel would be treated no less kindly than she treated them.

The beautiful, form-fitting red dress of Mother Gothel was soon dismissed to the edge of the bed, and the woman’s plump, curvaceous frame was left exposed to the attentions of her daughters. And what a show it was! As she was bouncing up and down those glorious breasts and nice, round backside of hers were putting on quite the performance, even though only one of her daughters was in a true position to see it.

“Oh...ohh, Cassandra! That’s it, dear! Take your mother harder!”

“I’m...I’m trying, Mom! You’re so...s-so tight!”

Cassandra was sitting upright, her back against the headboard and her hands firmly pressed against the waist of her mother. Gothel was riding with her back facing her daughter and those curly black locks tickling her face, squirming as she was underneath that constant attention. The warm, wet slit of the older woman was locked in a fierce grip around Cassandra’s throbbing shaft and she drove down with all of her weight upon each and every bounce, taking her own daughter’s dick down to the hilt as she continued to ride in shameless delight. With her hands stretching back to brace herself on the headboard and her curvy figure in full display, she was a feast for the eyes of Rapunzel, who was doing her best to help.

“You both look so beautiful!” The blonde beamed. She was splitting her attention between massaging Cassandra’s balls while she was ridden, and sometimes dipping her head forward to give a few greedy slurps at her mother’s pussy where it spread across the other girl’s shaft. Her eyes were wide and filled with joy, just as they so often were in the presence of her family. “And wow, Cass, I can’t believe you’re still so big! I bet Mother’s having so much fun! Isn’t that right, Mo--whaaaaat?!”

As Mother Gothel rode her daughter’s cock, eyes wide and her own blush forming on her mature face, she knew exactly what her dear Rapunzel was staring at. She...she couldn’t help it. Whether it was a side effect of her time tending to Rapunzel’s hair or simply brought about by this newfound passion for her daughters, both of Mother Gothel’s breasts were capped with two puffy, stiff nipples with visible milk dripping from each. The more she bounced the more those warm droplets splattered against Cassandra’s legs or Gothel’s own chest, and she nibbled her bottom lip in a slightly shy moment - would this be too much for her darling girls?

“What? What is it, Raps? I can’t see!” Cassandra called from behind, though she didn’t stop thrusting into Gothel’s pussy for a second. Even in the heat of the moment, it was clear she didn’t much care for any sort of distraction - she was having plenty of fun already.

“Cassandra, we have...the most amazing mother!” It was all the explanation Rapunzel offered before she darted forward, falling against Mother Gothel’s chest with such weight that it drove her right down to the hilt of Cassandra’s cock once more. Before that matronly, curvy woman could sort out what was happening Rapunzel had scooped a breasts close to her cheek while she tended to the other, tickling the underside of one puffy nipple with her tongue before closing her mouth around it. She was quite happy to help herself, and while one nipple leaked milk across her freckled shoulder the other trembled under her sudden suction - ushering a delicious, nutritious snack to the hungry mouth of a loving daughter.

And Mother Gothel, in that moment, gave a groan that filled the entire tower with passion. From Cassandra’s hands against her hips to the sensation of Rapunzel’s tongue having recently tickled her pussy, from one girl’s fiercely stiff cock stretching her folds to the blonde sucking milk eagerly from her breast, this was the moment in which Mother Gothel felt loved like never before. She bounced harder, ushered her chest with more eagerness to Rapunzel’s attention, shamelessly moaned and screamed and filled the room with the sound of her delirious pleasure - and while Rapunzel drank and Cassandra soon pitched herself into her own stunning climax, the mother of two beautiful girls found her heated peak.

Her eyes crossed and her mouth hung open, and with a line of drool escaping the corner of her mouth Mother Gothel gave in to a climax born of the incestous joy she was rolling within. The squirt of Cassandra’s spasming member flooded her nethers and every time Rapunzel giggled she could feel even more of her milk leak out, and her own sweat-marked body was left quaking in a joy that she could only scarcely wrap her head around.

Worshipped by her daughters. Pleasured with their young, eager bodies. Surrounded on all angles by their love.

Mother Gothel was very, very happy that night...happier than she ever thought she’d be.

***

It was some time later that the bedroom was mostly silent, though the heavy scent of sex hung in the air around them. Mother Gothel was laying flat on her back after spending hours tending to the pleasure of her daughters, and she was offering one breast each to her darling daughters, hands nestled at the back of their heads. Rapunzel and Cassandra both had their mouths locked around one of Mother Gothel’s nipples, drinking of her milk slowly and calmly, just as they all came down from the near-constant bliss that had overtaken them. While Cassandra’s length was at softened rest both Gothel and Rapunzel were nursing overflowing creampies, each one having been filled many, many times by the dutiful dark-haired girl in their midst.

“Mom?” Cassandra finally lifted her mouth, a hint of milk against her lower lip. “We’re sorry we hid this from you. We...we didn’t know if you’re understa-”

“Shh, angel,” Mother Gothel cooed in response, pressing a kiss to Cassandra’s forehead, and then to that of Rapunzel’s who was still greedily drinking. “No need to apologize. But no more secrets, yes? We’re a family...and we love each other too much to keep them.”

In truth, there was one secret between them...perhaps the biggest of them all, but Mother Gothel had no intention of ever sharing it. It was the secret that kept her paradise intact, and gave her a life that she’d always wanted.

A life in bed with her two flawless daughters, surrounded by the scent of lust, the warmth of their naked figures against her own, and absolutely drenched in their adoration and love.

And with Rapunzel’s hair - at that moment strewn all around the room in a golden mess - her treasured life could last forever.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I loooooove me some Tangled smut. Hope you enjoyed this one.
> 
> [Follow me on Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
